The Gryffindor who wears Green
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: It's Mario and Luigis first day at Hogwarts. Oh, well... more their sorting into their houses. Just a little oneshort.


Whoever saw Mario and Luigi wouldn't believe that they were twins. There were just so many differences between these two. Where Mario was short and a bit chubby, Luigi was tall and lean. Where Mario was outgoing, Luigi was shy. Where Mario was sure of himself and confident, Luigi was very clumsy and doubtful. Where Mario was silent and let his actions speak for him, Luigi was talkative. Mario was red and Luigi green.

And where Mario was courageous and brave, not afraid of anything, Luigi was full of fear and the first one to admit it. Oh, he followed his brother if he ventured out to get in some sort of trouble but he always did it with protest and never did something like that alone.

So when they both were accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry everybody expected that they would be split up by the Talking Hat. And why not? Mario was a poster-child for a Gryffindor, his bravery had been long proven during his eleven years of boyhood. Nobody would jump from a higher height into the water, nobody else would stand up to scary bullies, nobody else had eaten a worm as a dare at school.

Therefore , it was no surprise when the Talking Hut screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as Mario had put the hat on. He grinned as he passed his brother on the way to the tables.

"Show them, lil bro", he whispered. Then it was just Luigi and the hat.

Luigi was nervous. Very nervous. He knew nobody expected him to be sorted in the same house as his brother (and as his parents, his grandparents, as everybody in the family. Nobody said anything but he knew, he just knew that everybody believed that he was some kind of failure, that he would break the tradition). He just wanted to run far away, away from this horrible situation and all the people who were looking at him.

But he was who he was... and there was no point in running. So he went to the chair in front of the table of the teachers and he sat down , then the hat was on his head and then all he could see was black.

_So... you are the twin of the last one, huh? It's been a while since I had twins... but not identical, huh? So... let's see... A great admiration for your brother, huh? You see him as a hero? _

Well, Mario WAS a hero in Luigi's eyes. He helped him when he was bullied. He helped others when they needed it... always. His brother was just... great. It was hard NOT to admire him.

_Yes, but there is more to that, is it? I see a great sense of right and wrong. And the will to help other people. I see a great deal of fear too... you are afraid of many things, huh? _

What could he say? The world is a scary place. And without his brother by his side it was ten times scarier.

_A good sense of friendship... but I see also a few sides that are not so bright, huh? _

Nobody knew it but sometimes Luigi got jealous of his brother and of his popularity. Jealous that everything just seemed to fly to Mario who always seemed so lucky and succeeded in whatever he tried. Be it sports or some kind of game, Mario would always get the hang out of it incredibly fast and be exceptionally good at it. Sometimes it made Luigi feel like breaking something. But he never told anybody about it and he never did actually break anything. All he did was learning how to fix things, a little bit, just in case. And he really wanted to know how to fix things with magic.

_So... the question is... where do I put you, huh? Not Rawenclaw... I see a will to learn but it's not what drives you. Slytherin could be good for you, you could make really good friends there... Hufflepuff would be great. You are very loyal and you are very dedicated to your tasks... hmmm... _

Luigi noticed that the Talking Hat didn't mention Gryffindor. He had known it already but it still kinda hurt that he couldn't be in the same house as his brother.

_Yes, yes. You could be happy in these houses. But I think they wouldn't be the best for you. Because, you know... I tell you a little secret... _

* * *

Nobody knew what the Talking Hat said to Luigi this day. All they knew was that the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" one minute after Luigi had put him on. Nobody could believe it and as a dazed but smiling Luigi sat down next to his beaming brother he earned a great deal of applause.

And nobody ever doubted that Luigi was a Gryffindor after his second year, when he had saved his brother from a horde of boggarts. Mario would never talk about what exactly happened but he would tell everyone (willing or unwilling to hear it) that Luigi saved him and that his brother was the bravest person he knew.

He would prove it again in his fifth year when he fought a giant spider that somehow had crawled out of the Forbidden Forest and attacked his classmates. And again a year later when he would stand up to the Bloody Baron, telling him to back off from a little boy in his first year, despite his great fear of ghosts, the Bloody Baron in particular.

And he would prove it many times after - in and out of school, with his brother at his side or on his own - that he was without a doubt just as courageous as any other Gryffindor.

But nobody, not even his brother would ever know what the Sorting Hat had said to Luigi at his first day...

Nobody knew but Luigi and the Hat itself...

_If you have no fear it's easy to be brave. But to be full of fear and face it for the people you love, even if it scares you... that is courage. And you are very courageous._

* * *

**_AN: Yeah, don't ask me where this came from. I often have these half-cooked story-idears and yeah. Basicly: This is a crossover where Mario and Luigi went to Hogwarts. I don't know if I will do more with this.I don't even know where I was going with that, but it was fun writhing Luigi and the Sorting Hat. ^^  
_**

**_I hope you could find something to smile about in this little thing._**


End file.
